To Save a Life
by BonneNuit
Summary: Ichigo can't figure out why Kenpachi saved his life, but when he is invited to a Division 11 party he ends up figuring out why. Although now he may have too much information. LEMON YAOI MALE ON MALE KenIchi pairing, you have been warned!


A Kenpachi/Ichigo PWP yaoi one shot, because I had to

A Kenpachi/Ichigo PWP yaoi one shot, because I had to. And for all the readers and writers out there who like this pairing, write a fic with them! Because there is definitely not enough of them out there. I am thinking about writing an actual story with these two characters but I only will if the readers and writers like this one!

This has some spoilers for those who watch Bleach but don't read the manga. I suppose this is AU as well…

Warnings!! Male on male explicit sex! You have been warned!

KenIchi One-shot

Ichigo was still in Soul Society making sure his friends were okay. They had won against Aizen and his town was safe, at least temporarily, from destruction. They had come back with Inoue and his other friends looking a little worse for wear.

Things had been…strange… between him and Kenpachi Zaraki. Stranger than usual anyway. The captain was dogging his footsteps, as usual when he came to Soul Society, but this time he wasn't looking for a fight. Which if you had asked Ichigo a month ago, he would deny furtively that it could ever happen.

Perhaps he should start at the beginning, at least when Ichigo and his friends were fighting off the arrancar. The fifth espada's minion was just about to kill him Kenpachi had stepped in and saved him.

But why? Certainly Kenpachi had kicked him to move him out of his way later, but he had still initially saved him. Kenpachi was not the type of man to want to save people, he was the type of man that thought you should either win or die.

Kenpachi had stopped the killing blow, however, instead of letting Ichigo die like Ichigo thought he would in a situation like this. It made him very confused as he watched Kenpachi's familiar crazed face screaming for blood and death.

After Kenpachi had defeat the fifth espada, the other captains arrived and together they managed to suppress Aizen, but scurried back to Soul Society before the job was finished, needing more time to defeat him and preferably on their own turf.

Once they arrived back in Soul Society, Ichigo felt disappointment and relief. He _had _liked fighting, but it was also nice to know his friends were safe. His own wounds were taken care of and he wandered around Soul Society until he ran into Kenpachi.

Ichigo was fully prepared to run in the opposite direction, but Kenpachi stopped him.

"I'm not looking for a fight, Kurosaki." Kenpachi grinned, showing off his sharp canines.

"Yeah?" Ichigo eyed Kenpachi warily and glanced at his surroundings for possible escape routes.

This just made Kenpachi laugh, "Yeah. As much as I _want _to fight you, I think it would be much more interesting when you want to fight as well."

Ichigo relaxed his stance a little and nodded to the captain who was still grinning at him crazily. Ichigo associated that grin with the one that wants to rip an enemy to shreds, but he trusted Kenpachi's word that he wasn't looking for a fight.

He didn't know how to handle a Kenpachi that _didn't _want a fight, so he decided to treat him like any of the other captains. Albeit, much more carefully. He turned to stroll past Kenpachi but was surprised when Kenpachi began to walk with him.

"Are you going back to the human world soon?" Kenpachi asked with that crazy grin still on his face. It was starting to unnerve Ichigo, especially since he usually didn't see it outside of fights.

"Erm, I don't know really. Once Chad gets completely healed I think we are going to stay around to prepare for the upcoming battle, but I don't know for sure."

"Hmm, that's good! Very good." Kenpachi growled out.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows even more than normal, "What's good?"

Kenpachi laughed but was saved from having to respond by the arrival of Yachiru.

"Ken-Chan!" She squealed delightfully as she glomped the massive shoulder. "And Ken-Chan's special friend!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at that. Special friend? Just because Kenpachi liked fighting him? As Yachiru rattled on to Kenpachi about one thing or the other, Ichigo took the time to study Kenpachi. With Yachiru on his shoulder Ichigo was reminded of how large Kenpachi was.

Ichigo wondered if there was an ounce of fat on the enormous man. While at first glance with his Shinigami robes on, Kenpachi appeared broad as well as tall. But Ichigo had seen first hand when he was in just pants that he was narrower than he appeared. Still muscular and broad, but not so thick that it was disgusting.

Yachiru and Kenpachi had apparently stopped talking because they were both looking at him grinning and Yachiru giggling. Ichigo blinked once to get out of his stupor.

"Sorry?" Yachiru giggled again.

"Ichi-chan!" Another eyebrow twitch from Ichigo, "We are having a party and we want Ken-Chan's special friend to come!"

A party? Probably a lot of drinking and-

"If you aren't man enough to handle _our _kind of parties then you probably shouldn't come." That was such a blatant challenge, Ichigo wanted to wipe that fucking shit-eating grin off of his face.

"I'll come," Ichigo said grudgingly, "Are my friends invited to?"

Yachiru gave him a sour look, "If it makes Ichi-chan come, yes! But if not, no."

"I don't _need _my friends to come." Ichigo retorted grumpily.

This was starting to sound like a bad idea. He didn't even know who would all be there…Ichigo stopped that thought. He sounded like a concerned parent in his head, although it was always wise to be wary around these shinigami.

"So you are coming," Kenpachi paused dramatically before sweeping his eyes over Ichigo's form, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't know why, but the way he said it made him want to blush, but he fought down the urge.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Another fucking grin from Kenpachi and a pleased squeal from Yachiru.

And now here he was at the party that consisted of mostly the 11th division and a few loners from the other division who liked to get drunk and rough house. Once Ichigo had arrived Ikkaku and Yumichika took it upon themselves to get Ichigo thoroughly drunk, something that Keigo had rarely been able to do.

It turned out that even when the 11th division was partying they didn't stop fighting, they held matched on who could drink the most and still fight effectively. Although the 11th division had much more practice drinking as well as drinking and fighting, Ichigo felt comfortable in saying he held his own fairly well.

He ended up on his back a lot when fighting Ikkaku who seemed to take a perverse amount of pleasure in his pain. Once when Ichigo happened to land near Yumichika, he heard the vain man say to another with a deep sigh. "How unattractive all these drunk people are. At least Kurosaki-kun can make these fights mildly pleasing to the eye."

Ichigo would have let this roll off his shoulder as Yumichika being Yumichika but Yachiru had piped in, "That's Ken-Chan's special friend, he wouldn't like you saying that, erm, um, Umi-chan!"

This discussion had caught Ichigo off guard and he was once again pinned to the ground with Ikkaku's spear at his throat. Ikkaku laughed loudly and yanked him up, sending Ichigo tumbling into Kenpachi who was nearby.

"I think it's time for Ichigo to sleep." Kenpachi said in a rumbling voice, hooking an arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"I'm okay…" Ichigo mumbled and attempted to push Kenpachi away.

"Aww, but we wanted to play with berry a little longer!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm taking him back to my place; he can sleep in the spare room." For some reason unknown to Ichigo this sent them into laughter.

Ichigo was about to question it when he was scooped up by Kenpachi and held bridal style in his arms, making Ichigo yelp.

"Hey! I can walk!" At least…Ichigo thought he could. The ground was spinning in a very interesting way.

"I am aware of that; it's just easier and nicer this way." Ichigo wished Kenpachi could at least make an attempt not to sound predatorily. Wait a second…

"Nicer? What do you mean…?" He felt Kenpachi chuckle and it vibrated over him in a sort of…comforting way. He must be drunker than he thought.

They had already zoomed through the streets and arrived at Kenpachi's captain quarters. Ichigo had only been in there once when Kenpachi was sliced up from one of his various fights.

Kenpachi easily held him in one arm and slid the door open with the other. Ichigo had almost fallen asleep in Kenpachi's gentle arms when he was set down on a bed. He opened his eyes blearily and recognized…Kenpachi's room?

That thought made him slightly more alert as he looked up at Kenpachi who was hovering over him still. "Why am I in your bed room?"

A dark chuckle.

"Still haven't figured it out yet, I see."

"Figured out what?" Ichigo didn't want to figure anything out, that involved thinking which required far too much energy than he had right now.

"I suppose I'll just have to show you."

"Show me wha-" Ichigo was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his own.

Oh.

OH!

"Get off!" Ichigo mumbled and tried to evade the hungry lips, suddenly feeling very scared.

"Nah, don't think I'm going to do that."

Kenpachi rolled himself over Ichigo and braced his forearms on either side of Ichigo's head. He moved his lips over Ichigo's again and marveled at the softness of the lips he was ravaging. He had waited a long time to be able to touch Ichigo like this and no one, not even Ichigo was going to stop it.

Fuck. Ichigo didn't know how to deal with this situation; Kenpachi's hungry mouth was forcing his own open plundering it with his thick tongue. Ichigo had never been kissed before let alone by a man and he was disturbed that it was so fucking exciting and scary at the same time.

Kenpachi shifted his weight to one arm and used his other hand to remove Ichigo's clothes. Ichigo's hands got tangled in his own when he tried to stop him though. Kenpachi growled at the minor inconvenience and pinned Ichigo's hands above his head before continuing to strip him.

"Stop it!" Ichigo managed to get out through his haze that was clearing. He was so exposed to Kenpachi and he didn't want to think about what the captain was going to do to him in this state.

Kenpachi took a moment to study the beautiful lithe form of Ichigo. He was beautiful…Kenpachi dragged one finger down Ichigo's side to his hip before lazily tracing a circle on that creamy skin…

The boy was clearly strong from the defined muscles he could see tensing at Kenpachi's actions, but he was still more lean than bulky and Kenpachi found that attractive. So much power held in such a beautiful body.

Kenpachi tore his eyes away from the sinful form to look at Ichigo's face which was a beauty of its own. His eyebrows were furrowed together in anger and confusion…and perhaps desire? His mouth hung slightly open as he panted, music to Zaraki's ears. He so wanted to be inside Ichigo, holding him as he thrust in as hard as he could.

He palmed Ichigo's half erect dick and watched in fascination as Ichigo threw his head back as a protest died on his lips. "Ken…pa…chi…" Ichigo forced out through clenched teeth.

Kenpachi smirked at this and took the opportunity to let go of Ichigo's hands and divest himself of his own attire.

Ichigo opened his eyes when the overpowering form left him and he suddenly felt chilled. His hands were free now…the question was whether or not he wanted to get free or not. He raised himself up on his elbows and observed the captain who had already taken off his top and was working on his bottoms.

He felt Ichigo's eyes on him and raised his own to meet him. He smirked at Ichigo's indecisiveness before pushing down his pants and stepping out of them. He almost laughed out right when Ichigo's eyes widened at his remarkable size and kneeled down by Ichigo before pressing kiss to the stunned lips.

Ichigo relaxed at the sensation and swallowed when Kenpachi gently pressed him down so he was lying on his back before settling his own form over his. Ichigo groaned when their erect cocks rubbed against each other and made a decision then to go through with whatever this was.

He was scared as shit, for sure, but he was also _excited _and_ anticipating _what was to come. He didn't know how two guys had sex, but his mind was too befuddled for him to care. Kenpachi's calloused hands were moving over his body and he was surprised at how good it felt.

Zaraki's mouth moved from his mouth to his neck where he nibbled and sucked at it before biting down harshly, breaking the skin with his sharp canines. Ichigo's back arched at this action and Kenpachi decided he couldn't wait any longer when this _delicious _body was so begging for it.

He leaned off Ichigo slightly and parted Ichigo's legs with his knee. They gave way easily enough, but Kenpachi figured that it was because he didn't know what was coming. He situated both of his legs between Ichigo and distracted Ichigo with passion-filled kisses as he searched for the oil he had placed by the bed earlier.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Kenpachi's shoulders and stroked the back of his head, making the bells jingle. Kenpachi melted at this…tender gesture and almost regretted the pain he was about to put him through.

Zaraki pulled away regretfully from Ichigo's embrace so that he could get better access to Ichigo's ass. He squeezed the cheeks lightly with both hands and marveled at their firmness and Ichigo squirmed and blushed.

Grinning at Ichigo's cuteness, Kenpachi leaned down for another kiss before coating his fingers in oil. Seeing Ichigo's confused expression, Kenpachi smiled-not grinned- and moved the fingers to Ichigo's entrance before pressing one inside.

Ichigo went rigid immediately and clenched his teeth together. "Ow…" That fucking hurt! What was Kenpachi planning on doing to him…Ichigo suddenly had a very good grasp of exactly what man on man sex entailed and he was feeling more than a little dubious about it.

And then Kenpachi put another finger inside of him. Ichigo glowered at Kenpachi who was smiling down at him like there was nothing wrong. And then the fingers scissored and Ichigo winced in pain. Zaraki's smile dropped a little and he moved the fingers around, wanting to give Ichigo pleasure again.

"FUCK!!" Ichigo cried in pleasure as white bolts shot through his body at the touch. Kenpachi's smirk returned and he pressed his fingers down again causing Ichigo to jerk and pant wildly. With a chuckle Kenpachi put another finger inside, causing Ichigo to tense, then force himself to relax. He would be okay as long as Kenpachi did THAT again with his fingers.

Ichigo moaned as the captain pressed his fingers down again on his prostate. The kid really was fucking gorgeous. Kenpachi really didn't deserve him, but something as little as that wasn't going to stop him.

He slid a fourth finger in and Ichigo moved his hips away in pain.

"Ow, fuck! What are you, putting your whole fist in!?" Kenpachi chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's belly that was currently clenched in pain.

"Trust me Ichi, you want all the stretching that you can get. And this is the last finger."

Swallowing, Ichigo nodded. That last finger. That meant that after this was Kenpachi's cock inside of him. Ichigo was still uncomfortable with the four fingers, but accustomed to them when Kenpachi pulled them out, leaving Ichigo feeling like he was gaping.

Kenpachi slathered his monster cock liberally before hooking Ichigo's legs and placing them on his shoulder. "Ichigo…" He breathed out, bending down to kiss Ichigo on the mouth and teasing him with his tongue before slowly pressing in.

Ichigo felt like his breath was knocked out of him and Kenpachi pushed his way inside. Was it supposed to hurt this badly? Ichigo didn't think so…it felt like Kenpachi was ripping him wide open. Ichigo felt tears of pain roll down his face and couldn't bring himself to wipe them aside in embarrassment.

Zaraki was breathing heavily and leaning over him as Ichigo cried out his pain. His face was twisted with it and Kenpachi couldn't help but feel elated. He was making Ichigo like this…no one else but him. Ichigo was his for the taking, but he needed to be gentle with him at first, he didn't want to hurt him too much.

Ichigo didn't notice Kenpachi's inner turmoil as he concentrated on not reaching over and grabbing his zanpaktou and stabbing Kenpachi. Had he ever though of Kenpachi as anything but massive? Had he really? It didn't feel like Kenpachi was ever going to stop sliding his monstrosity in him.

All Kenpachi wanted to do was to thrust into that tight heat as hard as he could, but he was lecturing himself in his own mind against this. Tonight wasn't about fighting each other, tonight was about pleasure. Maybe some other time Kenpachi could start off thrusting wildly, but now was not that time.

He was finally fully seating inside Ichigo and of that they were both glad. Ichigo was taking short breaths in pain and Zaraki was growling with pleasure. He took in Ichigo's flushed face with a calculating eye and bent his head down to his him lovingly before rubbing his face against the side of his neck.

"You okay?" He asked gruffly. He received a tight nod. "I'm going to move now." Ichigo shook his head a bit frantically. "It will feel better." Ichigo looked hesitatingly up into Kenpachi's eye before briefly nodding. Kenpachi slowly eased himself out of Ichigo and slide back in.

"Oh…" Came the tiny voice of the orange-haired shinigami. It didn't hurt _quite _so much now, but it was still uncomfortable and unpleasant. Kenpachi slid out and slid back in again, angling his hips a little to hit Ichigo's prostate.

Ichigo threw his head back and gasped in pleasure while wrapping his legs around Kenpachi's back. Oh gods that felt good! The ache was there, the uncomfortable fullness, but it seemed to be adding to his pleasure rather than detracting. It all seemed so fucking erotic.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Kenpachi for what seemed like the first time that night. His mouth was open in pleasure and his teeth had never looked sharper. The corners of his mouth were pulled up in a real smile for once that reached his eyes that were boring into his own.

They both stared at each other and Kenpachi pulled completely out before slamming into him as hard and as fast as he could, dragging a pleasure-filled cry from Ichigo and a deep purr from Kenpachi.

Ichigo was now moving his hips up to meet Kenpachi's strong thrusts that were sending him closer and closer to climax when-

"I love you." Kenpachi whispered.

He came hard and with a loud cry of Kenpachi's name that he was certain could be heard all the way across Soul Society. Kenpachi came soon after, burying his head against Ichigo's shoulder and giving a primal yell sounding like a war cry.

They both panted in time with one another before Kenpachi pulled gently out of Ichigo, causing him to hiss, and then relaxing beside him. Ichigo was falling into unconsciousness when Kenpachi pulled him into his arms and pressed a kiss onto the back of his neck.

Ichigo was reminded of what Kenpachi said during sex, but dismissed it as Kenpachi being in the moment. Kenpachi rubbed a hand over his chest, causing him to shiver. It felt like his whole body was ultra sensitive, even Zaraki's dark chuckle behind him sent waves through out his body.

Ichigo took comfort in the strong body holding him. It felt good to be the one taken care of instead of taking care of others. He didn't know what he was so the 11th division captain, and at the moment he didn't care.

He could think about it in the morning when he wasn't so sleepy…and warm…and safe. The tightening arms around him made him feel loved, and Ichigo's last thought before he fell asleep was that he could get use to this.

Hope you enjoyed! If the readers/writers out there would like me to write another story about this pairing, this time not a one shot, give me a heads up!

I always end up writing painful sex…it must be the sadist/masochist in me!

Please review!


End file.
